


Impulse Confessions

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, MYNAME (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dont hate gunwoo, gunwoo's parents hate insoo, insoo is as sweet as can be, junq is a great cousin, junq is here for moral support, michae is conceited, poor gunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: Insoo falls deeply in love with Gunwoo, his best friend. Gunwoo doesn't show much emotion and accepts Insoo's feelings. They date for a few months until Gunwoo is forced to lie to Insoo (telling Insoo that he didn't like him, never did, took pity on him and is getting married a week from that moment). Insoo gets so hurt by Gunwoo's words that he tells the latter that he doesn't want to speak to him again. Over the course of the week, some things happen. Insoo thinks he's slightly over Gunwoo, until the younger shows up at his doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a prompt from otpprompts, I just beefed up the story.

[3rd Person POV]   
 

"So, what's up?" Gunwoo casually strolled onto the pavement, right up to the table Insoo was sitting at. He could see the latter was in deep thought. 

"I have to tell you something." Insoo said, not very loudly, but Gunwoo heard him. Gunwoo took a seat next to Insoo and leaned back against the table. He watched as people were passing them by. Everyone was in a rush, classes were changing after all. Neither of them had another class for the rest of the day, so Insoo decided to speak his mind before going home.

"What is it?" Gunwoo turned his head to look at his Hyung. Insoo was twiddling his thumbs, not making eye contact with Gunwoo whatsoever.  

"I-uh..." He coughed to clear his throat before continuing. "I like you. Not as just a friend, but as more than that. I like you and it's been bothering me not telling you." Insoo finally looked up and was met with an expressionless Gunwoo. 

"Okay." Gunwoo patted Insoo's head and turned away to look at the almost vacant common area. 

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Insoo was displeased, to say the least. He thought Gunwoo would give him more, or at least, a reaction other than just 'okay'. 

"I accept your feelings." He glanced at Insoo, but didn't hold the look. 

"You do? Let's date then." Insoo said boldly, a little color coming back to his face after what felt like years of worrying. 

"Sure." Gunwoo said nonchalantly. Insoo was too happy to notice that Gunwoo didn't sound like he meant it. He's been in love with Gunwoo for a year now and to know that Gunwoo considered him clouded his judgment. Little did Insoo know, Gunwoo wasn't being truthful. 

\----------- 

 ** _-Flashback-_**  

 _"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Gunwoo shouted at his parents. They decided to marry their only son off to a wealthy family with a daughter around his age. "That's not fair! Don't I get a say in this?"_  

 _"No. You're not taking your life seriously and therefore, you need to be pushed in the right direction. You hang out with that Insoo kid way too much and he's jeopardizing your future! Can't you see that he's bringing you down, son?" Gunwoo felt angrier than he already was. Insoo was his best friend for years and now they finally wanna say that he's no good._  

 _"Insoo's a great person! You have no idea how great a friend he is! Don't talk bad about him!" Gunwoo shouted back. He loved Insoo, so it hurt hearing his parents bad mouth him._  

 _"We're just trying to protect you. He's useless and he's dragging you down. Don't let him take advantage of you." His mom reasoned. Her voice was calmer, making Gunwoo feel bad for yelling._  

 _"This girl we're pairing you up with already has everything, so she's not gonna treat you like a bank, unlike that Insoo kid." Gunwoo's family was wealthy, but Insoo had never asked for anything from Gunwoo._  

 _"Dad, I'm telling you, Insoo is not like that. I offer it, he doesn't take from me. In fact, he's always hesitant and asks me if it's okay. He's not taking advantage of me if I offer it to him." His parents wasn't trying to hear what he had to say._  

 _"I don't care. He's a bad kid. You're gonna marry that girl in a few months and once you do, your friendship with Insoo is over. Now..." He took out a piece of paper to give to Gunwoo. "Go call her and introduce yourself. Her family isn't in the country right now but you have to talk to her." His father placed his hands on Gunwoo's shoulders, turning him in the direction of his room._  

 _"This isn't fair." Gunwoo whispered._  

 _"Life's not fair." With that said, he was pushed in said direction. Gunwoo took a deep breath and walked to his room. He took his phone out and dialed the number to the girl's phone. She picked up on the 3rd ring._  

 _"Hello?"_  

 _"Hello? Is this Michae?"_  

 _"Yeah, who wants to know?" Gunwoo pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it. Rude._  

 _"This is Gunwoo, the guy you're suppose to be marrying."_  

 _"Gunwoo? Oh right, I am suppose to be marrying someone." Gunwoo rolled his eyes. "Well, I hope you're good looking because, if you're not, I'm gonna be pissed. I'm not gonna take the name of some ugly hag." What the hell?_  

 _"You don't know what I look like?"_  

 _"Nope." And yet, we're getting married..._  

 _"How about I just send you a picture and you tell me?"_  

 _"Fine and I'll do the same." She hung up the phone, leaving Gunwoo slightly confused. He shook his head and took a selca to send to her. He received one as soon as he snapped his picture. The girl was pretty. Her looks didn't match her personality. He sent her his picture with a text saying that she was pretty. A minute passed until he got one back._  

 ** _From: Michae_**    
**_Not bad. I could do better, but you'll do for now._**  

 _"For now?" Gunwoo said out loud. "What the hell is wrong with this chick?" Gunwoo rested his phone on his leg, only to get another text. He groaned but shut up when he saw who it was from. Smiling, he opened the text._  

 ** _From: Insoo_**    
**_Can we meet up after class?_**  

 _Gunwoo replied with a 'yeah, sure' and closed his phone. Insoo momentarily made him forget about Michae, but the thought came crushing back._  

 _\------_  

 _"So, how was your talk with her?" Gunwoo glared at his parents on his way out the door._  

 _"She's rude. I don't like her." Gunwoo said bluntly._  

 _"Don't be like that. Give it some time. I'm sure you'll warm up to the thought of marrying her soon enough." The latter shook his head, really disliking his situation. He turned away, without saying goodbye, and left the house._  

 _"An arranged marriage? Really?" He whispered as he locked the door. He exhaled deeply and headed for school. His day was completely ruined, but at least he still had Insoo to look forward to_. 

 ** _-End Flashback-_**  

 

Insoo talked happily next to Gunwoo. Gunwoo was partially listening, but he was mostly staring at Insoo's expression. The older man's smile warmed his heart, but it also hurt once he realized that they weren't gonna be friends anymore. He accepted Insoo's feelings because he wanted to hold onto the latter. He had a feeling if he said no, Insoo wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore due to the awkwardness. He had a few months to hold onto Insoo and he wanted to spend that time doing whatever Insoo wanted, as his boyfriend. It was only temporary, but Gunwoo could live with it. 

"So, your house or mine? Wait, nevermind. My room's a mess and I do not want you to see that. Let's go to your house. I got this movie that I've been dying to watch with you." Insoo smiled at Gunwoo, who smiled back. He completely forgot about his parents or Michae. He just wanted Insoo to be happy, so he agreed nonetheless. "Cool. Let's go." Insoo stood up and grabbed Gunwoo's hand. They hurried to Gunwoo's house. On the way there, Gunwoo actually participated in the conversations, giving Insoo a feeling of delight. 

\------------- 

 

 **-4 Months Later-**  

 

Gunwoo sighed and looked at the date. He was gonna get married in one week. He didn't like this at all. In one week, he would have gained a rude wife and lost his best friend. It was horrible knowing that this is what it's coming to. 

Over the past months, him and Insoo had been out on numerous dates. Gunwoo spoiled Insoo because he wanted this to not hurt as much as he thinks it might. He loved spending this kind of time with his 'boyfriend', but today was the day where it had to end. 

"Okay, Why is that boy here? Haven't you already told him you hate him? Why does he keep coming back?" Gunwoo's dad whispered angrily. Every time they got the chance to bad mouth Insoo, they did. 

"Yeah, hurry up and tell him the truth. Tell him you don't like him, that you never did, you pity him and that you're taken. Make it believable. Now go, we'll be listening." His mom pushed Gunwoo back into the living room, startling Insoo. 

"Is everything okay?" The older man asked as he watched Gunwoo sit back down a bit further than he was before. He looked back at the kitchen, seeing his parents nodding for him to spill the hurtful, and 75% incorrect, truth about his marriage. 

"No. I got to tell you something." Insoo sat up fully. 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't like you." Insoo heart skipped a beat as he tried to process what Gunwoo just said. 

"What?" 

"I don't like you. Never have. I took pity on you and went out with you, but you should know that I'm actually dating someone. Her name is Michae and we're getting married in one week." Gunwoo held his trademark expressionless face. Insoo couldn't tell if Gunwoo was being serious or not. 

"You can't be serious. Gunwoo, please tell me you're joking..." Insoo could feel tears brimming as he waited for Gunwoo to smile and say 'gotcha!'. 

"Insoo..." Gunwoo began, but Insoo didn't want to hear it. The tone in his voice alone was enough. A tear streaked down his face as he shook his head. 

"No. Don't even. How could you do this to me? You said you took pity on me and that you're getting married in a week. Is it really true?..." 

"Insoo." Gunwoo called out again, but Insoo was too far gone now. 

"I can't." Insoo looked away, another tear coming down his face. Gunwoo wanted nothing more than to wipe his tears and kiss him, telling him that it was just an ill planned joke, but he couldn't do that. 

"Oh god, Insoo." 

"No. Please don't... Don't talk to me. At all. Ever again." Insoo stood up and went to go leave, but Gunwoo grabbed his arm before he could. 

"Wait." Insoo pulled his hand away from Gunwoo and finished storming out of the house.  

Gunwoo dropped back down on the couch, both of his hands covering his face. He groaned out loud. How could he listen to them? If he would've done it his way, Insoo wouldn't be so heart broken. All that work that he did, trying to hold onto Insoo until now, wasted.  

"Good job, son." His father appeared and patted his shoulder. His mother took the liberty of locking the front door. "Now he can't hold you back anymore." 

"You guys are fucking monsters." 

"Language, Gunwoo." His mother said from across the room. 

"Does it look like I care? You guys are horrible people. Insoo is the sweetest person I have ever met and he wouldn't take advantage of me. You guys are nothing but heartless and insensitive assholes. That Michae girl is horrible too. She's rude and only cares for herself! The fact that she's getting married must seem like a fucking joke to her." Gunwoo stood up and stormed off to his room. He wasn't gonna deal with them right now. He knew that he could never forgive them for this. 

\------------- 

Insoo spent the next few days secluded in his room. His heart hurt after what Gunwoo said to him. He didn't think his own best friend could hurt him like that. He never took Gunwoo for someone who could say such hurtful things and not even look like he had remorse. Then he thought. He only had himself to blame. He practically forced his feelings on Gunwoo and it's a miracle that the latter lasted this long without saying something. 

But what about our dates? What about everything we did together? Was Gunwoo really into it or was he just trying to make me happy? How much truth was behind those dates? 

"Hey!" A voice echoed through Insoo's room. His cousin Junkyu was staying with him. The younger decided to make himself known. "I've come to rescue you! Auntie told me that you had a bad break up and I'm here to get you out of your room." Junkyu said as he sat down next to Insoo's lying form.  

"No. Go away, Junkyu...." Insoo half-heartedly protested. In response, Junkyu grabbed his arms and hoisted him up into a sitting position. 

"Your eyes are puffy and you look pale. Have you been eating or no? Ooh! Let's go get something to eat. Let's take you outside and let the sun put some color to your pasty face." Insoo glared at his cousin.  

"You are way too happy for my mood. Go away." 

"No! I will not rest until you get out of this bed." 

"I have been out of this bed... to go to the bathroom, now let go." It was a battle of strength, in which Junkyu ended up winning because Insoo got tired. Junkyu forced the older man to get dressed and they were out in 10 minutes.  

"Insoo, you can't let him hold you down." Junkyu stated as they walked out and down the street. 

"He was my best friend. You kinda take things best friends say to heart, unless you know it's a joke. That, Junkyu, was no joke. He's getting married and I'm not even remotely over him." Insoo stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"No offense, but you're whining too much. The Insoo I know wouldn't put up with shit like this." 

"The Insoo you know was the one before he realized that he loved his best friend." Insoo looked up and sighed heavily into the sky. 

"You're making it real hard for me to give you a pep talk." Junkyu puffed his cheeks and stared at Insoo's profile. He really was trying his best to brighten things up with humor, but Insoo was more torn up than he thought. "Okay, let's not talk about it anymore until after I get you something to eat, deal?" Insoo lowered his head and looked at his cousin. He gave a slight smile, noticing all of Junkyu's efforts. 

"Deal." Junkyu really did mean well, so now he felt obligated to listen. 

\------------ 

 

 **-1 Week Later-**  

 

"Are you ready?" Gunwoo's dad peeked his head into Gunwoo's changing room. 

"Go away." 

"No. It's almost time. Hurry up and get your ass dressed and down this aisle in the next 15 minutes. We're not gonna postpone this." His dad said before closing the door. The sound of it clicking echoed in the room. Gunwoo looked at his phone again. He had Insoo's number pulled up and all he had to do was press the green button, but he knew Insoo wasn't gonna pick up for him. He knew it was too late for apologies and Insoo would never accept him again. In a matter of minutes, he was gonna be a married man after all. The thought of getting married was killing him. He obviously wanted to get married at some point, he just never imagined it like this.  

He stood up and fixed himself properly. If this was gonna happen, Gunwoo was at least gonna make sure he looked presentable. There was gonna be pictures of this moment and he did not want an image of himself that he didn't like haunting him for the rest of his life along with the whole marriage itself. 

He sighed, looking at his phone once more before locking it. No turning back. He quickly made his way out to the alter, his parents giving him a thumbs up for being on time. He rolled his eyes and turned to the person doing the ceremony. 

"Can you make this go as fast as possible? I don't want to be stuck in this moment all day." The guy let out a chuckle, clearly noticing how much Gunwoo was against this marriage.  

"Sure, as long as your bride doesn't take all day." Gunwoo's eyes widened, forgetting that she has to walk in to a song.  

"Oh god. Knowing her, she's probably gonna bask in this limelight for as long as she can." Gunwoo shifted his weight, growing impatient even before anything started.  

"Everyone please be seated, we will now get this ceremony under way." Gunwoo grabbed his Cuff link and fiddled with the button. This was nerve wracking. He didn't like this at all. 

Over in the strings section began playing the wedding march for her to walk in on. The door opened and it showed Michae in a long skin tight white dress with her dad next to her. She began walking and, lo and behold, she took her sweet time getting to the altar. She waved at the people in the crowd like she just won a beauty pageant or something. Gunwoo huffed angrily, but tried to keep from showing any facial expressions. She then decided to blow kisses and continuing with her pageant-like tirade. It took her another minute until she finally got up to Gunwoo. She turned and looked at him, eyeing him up and down. 

"Not bad. I look better though." She whispered to him. Both Gunwoo and the officiant looked at her funny.  

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lee Gunwoo and Park Michae. Before they read their vows, does anyone object to this unification?" Michae looked all over the room, as if she was searching for someone. Gunwoo watched her frantically look for whatever she was searching for. He didn't like where this was going. "Alright. Since no one said anything, do either of you have any vows to share?" Gunwoo gave him a blank stare. He didn't have anything written for this. How was he supposed to? He didn't meet this girl until a few months and didn't meet face to face until 2 weeks ago. What would you say for a situation like this and mean it in front of a crowd? Gunwoo shook his head, so did Michae as well.  

"Well we can skip to the rings and the 'I do's'." Gunwoo swallowed hard. The moment was nearing and it hurt. Michae grabbed her ring and put it on Gunwoo's finger. Just as Gunwoo was about to put the ring on her finger, someone busted through the doors to the room. 

"Stop! Don't do it!" Some man showed up randomly. Gunwoo could see Michae's face light up through his peripheral.  

"Baby, you came!" Michae dropped everything and ran into his arms. Gunwoo's jaw dropped. This was now the beginning of his worst nightmare. "Well, it was fun, but I'm gone! See ya!" They linked hands and ran off. It was official. Gunwoo had now been left at the altar. His first marriage and it turned out like this. At first, he was angry, but then he became relieved at the fact that they won't be together after all.  

"Well, I wanted fast, didn't I?" Gunwoo whispered to the officiant. He looked to the side and saw his parents, who were just as shocked as he was. They turned back to face him. 

"All your fault." Gunwoo pointed at them and then walked down the aisle. He was completely done with this place. His parents came running after him and followed him straight into the dressing room.  

"Gunwoo!" His mother called out. 

"What do you think you're doing?" His father asked as he entered the room. Gunwoo was already packing stuff up in his bag. He took off his jacket and threw it on the chair in a fit of rage. Next to go was his shoes. He switched shoes and then grabbed the bag, stuffing his jacket inside before slinging it over his shoulder. 

"This is a sign. I'm using this as a second chance to fix something that you two ruined." 

"We didn't ruin anything." 

"Didn't ruin anything? That's a goddamn lie! You ruined my friendship with Insoo, you broke his heart and you broke mine as well as ruin my rep. I'm done with the both of you. I can't believe I almost went through with this. You almost made me get married...." Gunwoo ran a hand through his hair.  

"Calm down..." 

"How can I? I got left at the fucking altar at a wedding I didn't even want! Thanks to you two, I'm gonna be a pathetic loser that couldn't even keep a girl long enough to officially marry her. My love life is scarred. From now on, don't talk to me. Don't marry me off and stop messing with my life. I've had it with you two and I'm not going through this shit ever again." Gunwoo walked out, slamming the door behind him. He passed by the wedding hall to see people staring at him. 

"Go home. The wedding's off. It wasn't serious to begin with." Gunwoo waved his hands, signaling for them to vacate the premises. He walked right out of the building and all the way to his car, not looking back at all. He wasn't thinking about it. 

Gunwoo needed to apologize to Insoo. He needed to win the older man over. That's all he could think about. 

\-------------- 

 

 **-45 Minutes Later-**  

 

"I'd say you've made incredible progress." Junkyu smiled at his cousin. Insoo handed the bowl of popcorn to him, eating the few that was already in his hand.  

"Yeah, I guess I'm glad that this happened while you were here. I probably wouldn't have been okay if you hadn't tried to cheer me up." Junkyu took some popcorn and ate it.  

"No biggie. You would've done the same for me, right?" Insoo looked at him and started shaking his head. "Insoo!" He smiled at Junkyu. 

"I'm kidding! Of course I would." He pinched Junkyu's cheek and took back the bowl. Junkyu's phone went off abruptly, scaring the both of them. The younger answered it, not even talking for half a minute before he hung up. 

"Well, that was my mom. She wants me back so we can start packing. So I gotta go." He stood up, stretching his limbs before turning to Insoo. Insoo stood up as well and hugged him. 

"Thanks again." Junkyu smiled and patted the older's back. 

"No problem. But, hey, I'll see you later." They parted and headed for the door. 

"Yeah. You guys should come by more often." Junkyu laughed and nodded. They said their goodbyes as Insoo shut the door behind his cousin. He smiled to himself, happy that he felt better.  

He walked away from the door and went to go sit back where he was, with the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Some show on TV came on. He wasn't sure what it was since he missed the opening; he just knew it had something to do with policemen and a drunk date. He kinda tuned it out to a certain extent, but was still watching nonetheless. 

He didn't sit there even 5 minutes before someone rung his doorbell. The person pressed the button numerous times, making Insoo think it was Junkyu who was in a hurry. He decided to skip looking through the peep hole and opened the door. Insoo felt a ping in his heart as he didn't see Junkyu standing there, but instead it was Gunwoo. He gulped and shook his head. He tried to shut the door, but Gunwoo anticipated that. The younger  stuck his foot in the doorway, and thanks to his shoes, he didn't feel a thing. 

"Insoo. I have to say something." He reached for the door handle. 

"No. I don't want to hear it. Please, just go away." Insoo looked down, the hurt expression on his face made Gunwoo want to coddle him so badly.  

"Just listen." Insoo shook his head and pushed on the door, to no avail. "I love you!" The older stopped everything and looked up. Gunwoo's face was serious. He gulped and inhaled. Gunwoo took this time to squeeze his way in and shut the door. He pushed Insoo against the back of the door, effectively snapping the other out of his trance.  

"W-What?" Insoo stammered out. His heart beating wildly and his cheeks started burning. Gunwoo leaned in, leaving a few inches between them. 

"I. Love. You." He said right before he quickly kissed the latter.  

Insoo instinctively leaned back a bit. His arms raised slowly to grip Gunwoo's shirt. Gunwoo's left hand came up to cup Insoo's cheek. The older felt something cold against his cheek and that's when it hit him. Gunwoo was suppose to get married, but he was here. As much as he hated to, Insoo gently pushed the younger away. He looked down and saw what he felt on his cheek; a wedding ring. 

"Gunwoo. Why? You're married." He lifted his hand to point at the ring. 

"No. I'm not. She ran out right in the middle with some guy after she put this on. The whole way over here, I've been trying to get it off."  

"Seriously?" Insoo let out a breath he had been holding.  

"Yeah. I'm so happy that she did. She was rude and inconsiderate. I'd take my chances with my parents' feud with you rather than marrying her. I love you enough to constantly stick up for you against my parents." He pulled Insoo closer by his waist. Insoo automatically placed his hands on Gunwoo's shoulders. "I won't let them ruin us again." He closed the gap between the both of them and kissed the brunette. 

Insoo gripped Gunwoo's shirt, his heart was beating faster than before. He thought he was over the younger, but now everything came rushing back. It's best to say that Insoo fell in love right back over again.  

Insoo pulled Gunwoo closer, who in turn, pressed him against the door more. The kiss turned heated at that moment. What was once innocent now involved biting lips and sucking on them to soothe the pain. While they dated for that short period of time, they never kissed like this. It made Insoo incredibly breathless quickly. As if he read his mind, Gunwoo backed up slightly to let them breathe and then got right back to it a few seconds later. 

They missed the other's touch so much. Both of their hands had a grip on the other as if to say they wouldn't leave each other. Gunwoo let the kiss go again and whispered something. 

"I'm sorry." He moved his head to the side of Insoo's, placing his lips on the older's neck. He kissed a few spots and then sucked those same spots, earning a small mewl from Insoo. "I really am." Gunwoo trailed his kisses along the older's jawline, up and down, slowly nipping at the skin. He hoped to leave a mark. He wanted to make sure that Insoo knew. "It really wasn't suppose to be like this." He brought his face back up to Insoo's, planting another kiss there before continuing. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. I wanted it to hurt as less as possible, but my parents pressured me into doing it. Had it been done my way, you wouldn't have suffered so much." Gunwoo kissed him again, a lot more innocently than before. "I wish there was a way I could make it up to you." 

"There is." Insoo looked down, kinda nervous.  

"What? What should I do?" The older looked up, locking eye contact. Both could sense the love and lust in the other's stare. 

"Love me." Insoo pressed his pelvis closer, as if to indicate which love he meant. Ever since Insoo developed a crush on Gunwoo, he's always wanted to do it with him. Now would be his chance. Gunwoo, who picked up on it very quickly, snaked his arms around Insoo and under his butt to lift him up.  

"Not here." Insoo used the younger's shoulders to brace himself as Gunwoo carried him off to his bedroom.  

Upon entering, Gunwoo kicked the door closed and pushed Insoo against it, much like before. The two shared a kiss before Insoo said something else. 

"No one's home." Gunwoo immediately took Insoo away from the door and placed him on the bed, expertly climbing in between Insoo's legs. 

"Let's get started then, before someone comes back." They both smiled a little and leaned in to partake in another kiss. Gunwoo went ahead and slipped his hands under Insoo's shirt, pushing it up so that it bunched up in the middle of his chest. As they broke the kiss, Gunwoo went down to suck and bite at the older's stomach while Insoo leaned up a bit to remove the shirt. "So beautiful." Gunwoo whispered. He was determined to let Insoo know just how much he appreciated him.  

He took his hands and slowly caressed the skin beneath it. It was agonizing for Insoo to feel him go so slow, but once he heard Gunwoo talk, his mind was going all over the place with anticipation. 

"Really. You're the most beautiful person that I have ever seen." His cheeks darkened at the compliment. He had never knew that Gunwoo felt like this about him. Sure, Gunwoo would give him random compliments while they were dating, but nothing like this. His position didn't help his case neither.  

Gunwoo's hands felt along the older's waistband, stopping at the front to undo his belt. He did so quickly and gripped Insoo's pants, pulling down shortly after. He pulled off the pants, along with his boxers, leaving Insoo completely open underneath him. The older's hands moved over his body to try to hide it, but Gunwoo grabbed his wrists. He pinned Insoo's hands up beside his head and kissed him. 

"Don't hide. I want to see all of you." He let go of the older's hand and placed his own right on Insoo's waist. Insoo unconsciously let out a whine as he slightly wiggled under Gunwoo. Gunwoo began to kiss a trail down Insoo's body, nipping and sucking here and there as he went. Sure, Gunwoo had seen Insoo shirtless before, but for some reason, seeing him like this made the moment even more intoxicating. "You're so beautiful." Glancing up, Gunwoo could see Insoo look away shyly at the compliment.  

The younger continued lower until his face was near Insoo's erection. Smiling, he took the older into his hand, slowly stroking it. As he hand heated up, he could feel Insoo getting hard. Insoo gradually gripped the sheets tight. He had always dreamt of this, and now that it's coming true, Insoo couldn't have been happier. A gasp escaped from his mouth as he struggled to say the word 'Please.' 

"More?" Now he knew Gunwoo was fucking with him. 

"Yes! Do it faster." Instead of complying, Gunwoo let his tongue dart out to give the tip a lick. Fixating his eyes on Insoo's face, he repeated his actions until he decided to engulf as much of Insoo's length as he could. His heated hands fondled the parts that he couldn't reach as he slowly bobbed his head. "Oh shit.. Ah..." A loud moan spilled out from the older. His hands unconsciously reached for Gunwoo's hair. He gave a slight tug and then rubbed his hand down the back of the younger's neck. 

Gunwoo maintained a constant pace for a bit, watching Insoo's every reaction. He was pleased with how he was able to make him fall apart like this. The older had a hand over his face while the other continuously played with Gunwoo's hair, occasionally tugging at it from the pleasure. 

"Gunwoo." The younger hummed as his response, causing a deep moan from Insoo to echo in the room. "I'm close...." Gunwoo backed off, letting his dick slide out with an audible 'pop'. "Please, a little more?" 

"Not yet." Gunwoo sat up and begun taking off his clothes. His didn't care about the condition that his tux would be in after this, he only cared about feeling Insoo's body against his own. It didn't take him long to remove his clothes. Gunwoo was getting impatient with his own self. He could hear Insoo's pants and strains due to his lack of release. It only added fuel to the fire. "I knew you were buff, but I didn't expect you to be this buff. I swear, you're just so beautiful, Insoo." He said as he leaned down to give the older a kiss. He could feel Insoo's hand come up to stroke him. It was already slick with precum. The sound that it made as he was stroking him was what did it for Gunwoo.  

"I want you in me. Please." Scratch that, that did it for Gunwoo. He pretty much lost all self control that he thought he had a handle on. 

"Sure, babe." After licking his fingers, he reached done and found Insoo's hole. He rubbed the tight muscle for a bit just before pushing a finger through. He was met with a bit of resistance, which prompted him to kiss Insoo once more to distract him. He pushed his finger in more and curled it, at the same time as he bit and sucked on Insoo's bottom lip. Insoo's voice was all the two could hear at that moment. He couldn't keep himself together as Gunwoo continued his actions.  

Gunwoo added another finger, followed by a 3rd one soon after. It didn't hurt Insoo as much as he thought it would. It was only a bit uncomfortable to him. He was soon filled with pleasure as Gunwoo found his most sensitive spot. The younger smiled as Insoo moaned his name out.  

"I loved hearing that. Will you say it for me again?" Insoo slapped Gunwoo's arm out of embarrassment.  

"N-No-ah... No way." 

"What if I do this?" Gunwoo curled his fingers a few time to match his thrusts. 

"Oh my god... G-Gunwoo, quit-ah.. teasing me!" Insoo inhaled deeply in a failed attempt to regain himself. Gunwoo simply continued. "Ngh-ah... Gunwoo~" Insoo's head fell backwards into the pillows from the immense amount of pleasure that he was feeling.  

"That wasn't so hard." He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Insoo's entrance. "This is the hard part. Just relax for me, baby." Gunwoo slowly pushed his dick in, inch by inch to give Insoo time to adjust. The older's face scrunched up at the pain, making Gunwoo worry. "Relax." He took his hand and rubbed his cheek and neck to soothe his nerves. Gunwoo was able to enter him entirely once Insoo relaxed after he was instructed to. Trying to resist the urge to move, Gunwoo waited a bit more for Insoo's okay to go. He wanted the older to truly enjoy this moment. Being in pain the whole time would not be enjoyable. 

"Kiss me." Gunwoo did as he was told and leaned forward to connect his lips with Insoo's. Their kiss was brief, but nothing short of needy. "Go ahead." The younger slowly pulled out and pushed it back in, each thrust going in deeper and deeper. Groans and moans soon filled the air as Gunwoo sped up his pace. The tight heat was beginning to get irresistible to him. 

Insoo's hands traveled up Gunwoo's back, reaching all the way up to his shoulders. He gave them a squeeze and then let his hands fall back down, leaving behind a few faint streaks of scratch marks. Gunwoo bucked his hips at the sudden pain from the scratches, which in turn made Insoo arch his back up with immense pleasure. All pain disappeared from the older's expressions. 

"Oh fuck, Gunwoo! Right there, do it right there-ah!" 

Gunwoo smiled to himself. The grip he had on Insoo's waist tighten. He knew it would leave bruises, but this was well worth it. Insoo let out moan after moan, pleasure flowing through his entire being with every thrust. He felt as though he could see stars. The younger couldn't help the way he moved. He thrusted harder and deeper than before. Insoo's hands found their way back up to Gunwoo's shoulders to pull him back in for a kiss. It was sloppy, but the intensity matched that of his thrusts. Insoo had accidentally bit the younger's lip as a exceptionally loud moan erupted from him. 

"Ah! Gunwoo!" Music to his ears. He took that as a sign. Insoo was close. 

"Cum with me." Gunwoo reached for the older's dick and tugged it roughly. His pace was now faltering as they both neared the end. 

A minute later, Insoo came with powerful moan. His back arched up, allowing his head to dig back into the pillows. His muscles tensed up and were soon covered with streaks of his cum. Unable to hold back anymore, Gunwoo released deep inside the beautiful male beneath him. A groan fell past his lips once he felt himself completely empty out.  

As the two came down from their high, Gunwoo pulled out of Insoo and laid down next to him. They both stayed quiet for a bit, both enjoying what they have but neither having the courage to acknowledge what to expect. Insoo turned to Gunwoo and rested his head on the younger male's shoulder. He then begun playing with Gunwoo's left hand. The ring was still there. Anger soon filled his emotions as he tried to squeeze the ring off his hand. 

"I don't think it'll come off. My parents probably got the size wrong just so this would happen." Insoo stopped and stared at it. Just knowing what this ring symbolized made his heart hurt. Sure Gunwoo wasn't really married, but to Insoo, the fact that he almost got married to some chick made him sad. "Insoo. Look at me." The older complied and looked up. "I love you and only you. Forget the ring. I'll get it off somehow. Right now, let's enjoy what we got. Like I said before, I'll deal with my parent's hatred if it means that we can be together."  

"They'll probably disown you if you keep messing with me." 

"That's okay. I have enough of their money to keep myself alive. Let them do what they want." The two closed the gap in between them to share a sweet and simple kiss. A few minutes passed of them cuddling before Insoo realized something. 

"We should get cleaned up before someone comes back." Gunwoo's eyes grew wide, completely forgetting that others live in this house too.  

"Yeah, let's go." The older's face flushed at the idea of showering together. Gunwoo smiled at the sight. "Too late to get shy, babe. I done seen it all." He couldn't resist teasing Insoo. He soon found himself being chased into the bathroom. 

The two laughed together. At that moment, it seemed as though all their problems were solved. In their minds, it really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1013513/impulse-confessions--mynameband-gunwoo-junq-insoo-myname-gunsoo  
> Originally posted: Sept 5, 2015  
> Updated: Oct 27, 2016


End file.
